


Second Best

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky is having a birthday party at his and Jethro's home. Abby comes face to face with one of her fantasies.This story contains mild voyeurism (implied). Vague references to threesomes.





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"I won't be a minute," Jethro said, closing the sitting room door and setting off determinedly for the kitchen, where he knew he'd find his lover.

He was happy to leave behind the giggling and teasing for a few minutes. 

Not for the first time he asked himself just what the kids, Jenn, Tobias, plus Helen and Charlie Patterson were doing in his sitting room. 

And not for the first time, he answered his own question: Ducky. Or more precisely: Ducky's birthday.

The party had been Abby's idea, and to his mild irritation and bemusement, Jethro had found saying 'no' to his surrogate daughter impossible; especially because he knew how happy it would make his lover. So he had gritted his teeth and invited the team, Tobias, Jenn and of course the Pattersons, to come over and help celebrate Ducky's birthday.

Helen and Charlie had turned up early in the morning, Helen to help Jethro with the preparations, Charlie to take Ducky out for the day. Not that, Jethro had to admit, 'help' was the correct term, as, with his culinary skills (or rather lack of them), Helen had basically and very happily taken over. Jethro’s role had been to essentially do what Helen told him to do and fetch and carry for her.

Everything had all been organized, or so Jethro had thought. He and Charlie would make sure that everyone had plenty to eat and drink and generally play hosts, and if they needed any further help, Tobias would happily step in. 

However, Jethro hadn't reckoned on his lover. Ducky seemed incapable of sitting still and letting other people work around him, not even when it was his own party. Jethro had left the room for two minutes to fetch a second corkscrew, and when he'd returned Ducky had vanished.

"Duck," he called, striding into the kitchen. "You are meant to be relaxing and enjoying yourself and letting us spoil you. Not," he took the plate of sandwiches from Ducky's hand and put it on the table, "messing about in the kitchen."

"I know, dear, but -"

Jethro silenced him. 

As he gathered Ducky into his arms, and held and kissed him, all of Jethro's irritation fled. But then Ducky's kisses could always cure all of his ills. He resisted the urge to deepen the kiss which would inevitably lead to one thing and one thing only, and instead just enjoyed the closeness, the intimacy and the deep love, affection and caring.

"Hey, Duckman, are you - Ooh, sorry. Carry on. Don't mind me."

Jethro broke the kiss and turned around. Nonetheless, despite being somewhat startled by the interruption, he didn’t let go of Ducky completely; instead he kept him in a one armed embrace. "Abby," he growled.

"What?" she demanded, turning to face him. She met his stare and held it unflinchingly; she was the only person, apart from Ducky, who had ever, and could ever, get away with doing that. "Well?"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to knock?" Jethro found himself saying. He winced as he felt Ducky begin to silently chuckle in his embrace.

Abby just continued to stare at him. "Don't look so flustered, Gibbs," she said finally. "I only caught you and Ducky kissing. You weren't making love. Although -"

"Abigail," Ducky said quietly, but firmly. His tone reminded Jethro of a strict, but pleasant, schoolmaster; the kind everyone liked and respected.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? Do you both think we imagine you spend all your time when you're at home playing bridge?"

"As a matter of fact, Abby dear, you cannot play bridge with two people. Although I do remember that Mother did manage to do that thing, on more than one occasion. In fact I -"

"Ducky!"

"I'm sorry, my dear. You were saying?" Ducky gazed up at him in his own loving, attentive way.

"Nothing." Jethro shook his head. "Just go back to the others, Abbs. We'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, bossman," Abby said and saluted him - with the wrong hand. "But if you're not back in five minutes I'll . . . I'm going. I’m going." She bounced out of the kitchen and shut the door firmly behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooops," she said quietly, as she leaned against the wall. She hadn't meant to say that, about catching them making love, but now that she had . . . 

Well, now that she had . . . 

Abby had led a varied and interesting sex life. She believed in trying most things at least once; if something appealed, she went for it. If she didn't like it, she put it down to experience and didn't bother with it again. 

However, one thing she had never tried was being in bed with two men at the same time. Or rather being in bed with two men, who were only interested in each other, not in her, but were quite willing to let her watch them. 

Sadly she knew that, even if she could ever get up the courage to suggest it to Gibbs and Ducky, they would not be willing. Which was a great shame, because Abby admitted that the idea of seeing her two favorite men making love to one another was more than a bit of a turn on. Considerably more. But there was no way that Gibbs in particular, would agree to that; not unless she somehow drugged him first. And she wouldn’t do that; she loved them both too much.

She sighed loudly and pushed the image that was beginning to form in her mind firmly away. Whether she liked it or not, if she wanted to fulfill her fantasy, at least partly, she would have to find two other men.

Turning, she moved back towards the sitting room and the rest of her co-workers and the other guests. Oh, well, maybe McGee would be more amendable to her suggestion. As the thought hit her, she stopped walking.

Now him and Jimmy . . . 

Not that either of them was gay as such. But she knew Tim was bi, he'd told her, and she suspected that Jimmy was too; he gave off all the signs she'd seen in other bisexual men. And they did seem to like one another; at least, they did, when Tim wasn’t angry with Jimmy for getting too near to her. But that had all happened a couple of years ago, and Jimmy no longer seemed scared by Tim. 

So maybe . . . 

A nice dinner, a few bottles of wine. And . . . 

After all, Tim had asked her what she wanted for her own birthday, and had said, more than once, that he wanted to give her a very special gift.

She smiled to herself and began to make plans. After all, there were times when second best was far better than nothing at all.


End file.
